


末日狂欢

by az12638



Category: yugbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az12638/pseuds/az12638
Kudos: 6





	末日狂欢

Bambam已经记不得这是第几次从梦中惊醒了。  
他在一片黑暗中睁开双眼，眼前所见的还是自家卧室的景象，和入睡前并没有什么不同，可是直觉让他隐隐约约的感觉到周围的气场似乎有一些小小的异动。然而那异动也仅仅只有一瞬，随后便很快的恢复了正常。或许是刚刚从睡梦中惊醒，所以直觉不大灵敏了？Bambam心里兀自这样想着。他躺在床上难耐的翻了个身，身下那话儿已经涨得发痛，硬邦邦的直挺着急欲得到释放。生怕待会儿弄脏了床铺，bambam吐出一口浊气，掀开被子翻身下床向浴室走去。  
四周漆黑，bambam一步一步摸索着，走进浴室之后也并未开灯，只有这样漆黑静谧的环境才能最大程度的调动起他的感官，让他觉得兴奋难耐。从第一次做这样的梦到现在也有将近半个月了，在这半个月里，每天晚上他都是在这样的状态下醒来，如果不痛痛快快的射出精液来便无法安眠。走到马桶前站定，bambam先是缓缓地解开了睡衣的扣子，随后脱下了睡裤，再然后是内裤，直到身上一丝不挂，如同献祭一般完成了这些动作之后，他才能够放松的握住自己的性器缓缓抽动。被欲望侵扰的肉棒滚烫，顶端已经等不及吐出了一波黏液，整个柱身都因为饥渴开始不断地跳动。得到抚慰的那一刻，一股熟悉的快感顺着脊髓直冲上天灵盖，bambam舒畅的低吟了一声，连忙扶住了一旁的洗手台才能勉强站稳。  
夜深人静时在独居的住所里尽情享受自渎带来的快感，这件事本身就给bambam带来了一种羞于言说的悸动。他闭上眼，尽情回想着半个月来一直不断重复的梦里的内容，呻吟声按捺不住的加大了些许。梦里的场景依旧在卧室，依旧在自己的那张床上，有一双看不见的手缓缓地抚摸着自己，从锁骨、到胸口、随后继续向下。他试图挣扎，身体却无法动弹，好像真的有一双手在身上流连一般，自己睡衣的扣子被凭空解开，乳首处像是被人用指甲划过，所到之处留下了一阵颤栗。接下来那双看不见的手态度强硬的分开了bambam的双腿，两根手指毫不迟疑的向他的后穴探去，草草抠挖了一阵后就开始向里侵入。狭窄的后穴突然间被异物充满，惊慌失措的收缩着，而那手指却并不退却，反而继续向更深处进犯，直到不偏不倚的抵上他身体最深处那个最敏感的凸点，紧接着就是一阵疯狂的搅动。门中的自己被这双看不见的手摆弄的几乎要发疯，他挣扎着，扭动着，无声的低叫着，然而一切都是无济于事。快感层层叠叠的堆积上来，从未被触碰过的性器被来自后穴的刺激逼得直接勃起，而就在这种刺激到达顶峰，即将能够酣畅淋漓的喷发出来时，一切戛然而止。  
一连半个月，bambam每次都是在这种关键时刻醒来，然后起身去浴室纾解自己的欲望。可是随着这样的梦一天天的做下去，bambam明显的感觉到自己体内的那团火越烧越旺，某种不能言说的渴望单凭自己的双手已经无法满足，单凭自慰已经越来越难将那团火熄灭了。他扬起头，像溺水的人呼救一般急促的喘息呜咽着，握着性器的手动作的越来越快。可是不够，还是不够，梦里曾被深深侵入的后穴此时空虚的可怕，急需有什么东西能来填满它、安抚它。像这样持续不断地给予了性器一段时间的刺激，可是它还是一点要射精的意思都没有，bambam有些焦急，浑身上下的每一个毛孔都在呼喊着想要释放，就在这个时候，一种熟悉的感觉突然从他的背后袭来。  
有一双手，一双看不见的手，像梦里那样的从背后搂住了bambam。  
一股寒意涌上心头，bambam几乎是瞬间就清醒了，尖叫着想要逃脱那双手的控制。他分得清梦境和现实，知道现在的情况并不是在做梦，刚刚的确是有一双手搂住了他，可是他看不到那双手，此时此刻自己的家中也绝不应该有除了自己之外的生命体存在。他的魂都快吓飞了，那双手带给自己的冰冷的感觉令他两腿发软，他想要逃脱，但是就像梦里发生过的一样，那双手的力气奇大，他被紧紧的扣在了浴室里动弹不得。  
这绝不是一个人应该有的力气。Bambam浑身发抖，之前看过的恐怖电影和小说里的片段一个又一个的涌上心头，他几乎可以肯定自己现在一定是见鬼了。在搬进现在这个房子之前bambam就听过附近街坊的传言，说是这间屋子里面死过人，在当时好像还引起过一阵轰动。Bambam越害怕越是心慌，好半天才想起来自己那时听说死的那个人也是一个二十来岁的男生，名字好像是叫金有谦。可是如果这个鬼真的是金有谦，为什么他会在这个时候出现，他到底想要做什么？  
意识到bambam已经放弃了挣扎，背后那个叫做金有谦的鬼好像很满意，揽着bambam腰肢的手也在一点一点的收紧。Bambam被动的向后退去，明明离墙壁还有很远的距离，可是他觉得自己此刻靠在了一个冰冷的怀抱里——这个鬼不是只有一双手而已。  
那双手顺着bambam的腰向下划去，精准无误的握住了bambam刚刚因为惊吓而半软的性器。  
Bambam一声惊喘，随之浑身巨震身体最脆弱的部位被不属于自己的双手握住，浑身的血液似乎都在朝下身涌去。正待勃发的阴茎火热，而鬼的双手冰凉，交织在一起竟然有着一种异样的感觉。半夜遇到鬼本应是一件灵异恐怖的事情，但本就欲火难消的bambam被这样一撩拨，性器竟然又重新勃起了。  
“呜……”挺立的火热被褪下了包皮，湿漉漉的龟头暴露在了空气中。鬼用一种极其娴熟的手法为bambam打着手枪，任由他瘫软在自己冰冷的怀抱里不住地浪叫。熟悉的快感涌来，bambam几乎是瞬间就把刚刚的恐惧抛到了脑后，只是不住挺动着腰杆，下意识的想要更多。金有谦用一只手摆弄着bambam的性器，另一只手滑到他身后，揉捏着他挺翘的臀部。冰凉的手指掰开臀瓣，成功的抵在后穴的位置，随后如同bambam梦里一般不断地向里插入。同时受到了身前和后穴的双重刺激，bambam感觉到自己的阴茎已经涨大到极限，爽到两条腿止不住的颤抖。就在金有谦的手指又一次划过肠壁的时候，bambam发出了一声长长的呻吟，浓白色的精液从他的性器中喷射而出，一股又一股的落进了马桶里。  
到达高潮的那一刻所累积的快感无疑是到达了顶峰，在那之后bambam如同一只餍足的猫一样，双目失神的自我放空。金有谦却没有打算就这么放过他，在bambam挺起身子射完最后一滴精液之后，他感觉到自己被从后面推搡着，随后上半身被压在了浴室的洗手台上。一根比手指粗的多却也同样冰凉的物事划过了bambam的臀缝，在后穴周围暧昧的蹭来蹭去。Bambam意识到那是什么的时候下意识的想要躲开，可是无奈力气没有那么大，最后还是被强摁着从背后插入。  
“啊……好疼……！”紧窄的穴口之前从未被如此壮观的尺寸造访过，下意识的想要缩紧，却被强悍楔入的巨大性器撑得不得不舒张开了小嘴。金有谦的抽插毫无章法，狠狠地插进去又狠狠地抽出来，次次连根没入，毫不留情地捅向bambam娇嫩的穴心。Bambam被这不断的碾压与戳撞操弄的章法大乱，被强行侵入的小穴最开始撕裂般的疼痛逐渐退去，快感就如海浪一般一层一层涌上来。抗拒的哭喊声慢慢的被呻吟浪叫声所代替，bambam不知从什么时候开始已经完全放弃了挣扎，试图享受此刻从身体的每一个细胞中迸发出来的快感。他沉下腰，把屁股翘的更高了一点，半个月以来一直得不到抚慰的饥渴的后穴终于完完全全的被肉棒所充实。那根带给自己无上快感的物事坚硬粗长如烙铁一样，却又冰冰凉凉的被自己滚烫的肠壁紧紧包裹着，冰火两重天的体验让bambam忍不住激动的抽搐起来。  
“呜……啊……用力……快……快……”bambam的手指死死扣住洗手台的边缘，即便这样也只能勉强减弱一点金有谦在身后奋力操穴所带来的前冲力。他的整个上半身紧紧的贴在冰凉的洗手台上，被撞的不停的向前耸动着，与台子接触的部分一点点被肌肤沾染的温热，而身体更是在摩擦中体会到了又疼又爽的感觉。极致的感官刺激下，胸前的两点乳首敏感的坚硬挺立，在光滑的洗手台上蹭来蹭去时的感觉令bambam更加的疯狂。金有谦从出现至今就没有发出过任何声音，整个浴室里只有bambam一个人的叫声在回荡，然而他并不觉得尴尬或是窘迫，完完全全把羞耻心丢到了一边，彻彻底底的沉浸在性爱愉悦的世界之中，即使那根充实了自己身体和灵魂的肉棒甚至并不是来自于一个人类。这种不同物种之间交媾危险而又背德的兴奋感令他几乎无法思考，他伸出手狠狠撸动着因为操穴而又再度挺立的性器，淫声浪语层出不穷。  
“好棒……大鸡巴、操得我好爽……”  
“快一点，再快一点……骚穴要被大鸡巴插爆了啊……”  
Bambam从最开始的被动承受，到现在变成了开始在快感的支配下主动出击。那根操得他欲仙欲死的肉棒拔出去一点，他就撅起屁股迎过去一点，肉棒再次插入的时候，他就疯狂扭动着，让它在自己体内毫无死角的搅动。  
“呜呜……好舒服……还要还要……”  
Bambam沉浸在自己的欲望之中不能自拔，一边玩弄着自己的肉柱和下面的囊袋，一边嗯嗯啊啊的忘乎所以。偏偏这个时候金有谦的攻势停顿了一下，随后猛地拔出了自己的肉棒。肉棒从小穴中拔出的时候发出了清脆的“啵”的一声，因为不断的摩擦而分泌的淫荡的肠液也从穴口淅淅沥沥的流出，连成了细线滴在浴室的地板上。被撑开的穴口久久无法闭合，无力地蠕动着小嘴，嗷嗷待哺的等待着大肉棒的投喂。  
“不要……别拔出来……骚穴好饿……”bambam不满的哼叫着，心口的火在食髓知味之后，更加欲求不满的熊熊燃烧了起来。他回过头，看到的只有空空如也的浴室。金有谦可以看得到自己，然而自己却看不到他，更看不到那可以带给自己无上快乐的美妙性器。  
好想把它放进嘴里吮吸，再放进屁眼里去套弄！让它猛戳自己的骚心，让它随意玩弄自己的骚穴！bambam更加卖力的翘起屁股，等待着再次被充实，金有谦却像是不满足于这样单一的体位一样，一把抱起bambam，让他的两条腿缠在自己的腰上，随后挺了挺腰，粗壮的性器就在一次整根没入了bambam湿滑的小穴之中。  
这一幕在外人看来比刚刚的后入式还要诡异的多，bambam现在整个人像是悬浮在空气中，像只树袋熊一样扒在了一个看不见的物体之上。他的后穴同样被一个看不见的物体抽插着，撑出了一个圆洞，其间不断地有深红色的穴肉从穴口翻出，淫水被插得四处飞溅，看上去诡谲而又淫靡。  
在这种面对面的体位下，bambam感觉那根横冲直撞的肉刃好像比之前插得更加深入了一些。他凭着直觉搂住了金有谦应该是脖子的部位，恨不得他插得用力一点，再用力一点，好好的调教一番自己的骚穴，安抚自己奇痒无比的穴心。他被情欲折磨得除了眼前的性爱再也无暇顾及其他，越是兴奋就越是难耐，舔着干燥的嘴唇说：“再深一点……屁眼要痒死了……”  
金有谦果然更加卖力的向更深处探去，同时伸出了湿冷的舌头重重地舔着bambam暴露在空气中坚硬如石子一样的乳头。Bambam随着金有谦操穴的频率，时而高亢的尖叫出声，时而哼哼唧唧的说着一些毫无逻辑的淫声浪语，他整个人被金有谦抱离地面，唯一的着力点就是穴口与肉棒的连接处，恍惚中有一种自己被串在了大肉棒上的错觉。金有谦在这个时候开始向浴室外面走去，他怀里抱着bambam，两腿间的硕大凶器随着步伐的频率一耸一耸的，bambam也就被干得一耸一耸的，爽的声音都变了调。走到卧室的大床前，金有谦把bambam往床上一扔，随后自己压上去，把肉棒再次送入了bambam的后穴。  
或许因为金有谦是鬼魂的缘故，他虽然能够被触摸到，但是实际上并没有重量，覆身而上时除了接触到的地方都是一片冰凉之外，并没有给bambam太多的压迫感。Bambam深知自己的敏感点在哪里，在接下来的纠缠中不断地调整着姿势迎合着金有谦的肉棒，以便让他每一下都能正好命中自己的敏感点。大鸡巴在小骚穴中抽插的越来越顺畅，每插一下都能听到“噗嗤噗嗤”“咕叽咕叽”的水声，那是bambam的小穴里不断分泌的淫水的声音。  
“呜呜……用力啊……啊……嗯……”  
“再往里一点……就是这里……你插得我好爽……”  
到了最后金有谦的肉棒干脆用力抵住了深处的敏感点，整个开始在bambam的小穴里疯狂的抖动。Bambam被这种高频率的戳刺给刺激的几乎魂飞魄散，一边疯狂扭动着身体一边向空中胡乱踢着腿，对这种几乎灭顶的快感有着本能恐惧的逃避，却又上瘾般的想要更多。无暇被顾及到的自己的性器在插穴的律动之中一颤一颤的摇晃着，铃口处传来的强烈的令人麻痹的感觉预示着又一波高潮的来临。感觉到体内的肉刃像是又涨大了几分，抽插的频率也变快了不少，bambam心知金有谦怕是也已经到了极限。他缓慢的深呼吸，有意控制着自己的精关，想到和金有谦一起达到极乐的最高点。  
“我受不了了……要射了，要被你操射了……”在到达顶点之前，bambam用力的挺起身子，口中胡乱的叫喊着，终于在金有谦又一次重重地装上他体内的敏感点之后，心满意足的射出了自己的第二波精液。几乎是同时，他感觉到一股冰冷黏腻的液体涌进了他的穴内，是自己被金有谦内射了。  
一整晚的淫乱狂欢并没有就此结束，在之后的好几个小时里，bambam被金有谦翻来覆去的操弄了无数遍，床上、阳台上、墙角和浴缸里，几乎每一个地方都留下了bambam的淫水星星点点的痕迹。到了最后bambam已经精疲力尽，从肉棒里颤颤巍巍射出来的液体已经近乎清水，而金有谦仍旧保持着旺盛的精力，不管用什么姿势、什么体位，最后一定要把精液内射进bambam的小穴里，直到把bambam的肚子射得满满的，小腹如同怀孕一般高高鼓起才罢休。  
第二天一大早，bambam从满床的凌乱中醒来，金有谦已经不知所踪，而他昨晚留在bambam肚子里的精液，不知为何经过了一夜居然还是没有流出。Bambam撑着疲软的身体走到浴室清洗时，看着浴室镜子里小腹鼓胀的自己，恍惚间竟然有一种被金有谦干大了肚子的错觉，这种荒唐的想法不禁让他的身子再度燥热起来。可是紧接着的情况却令他有些慌张，金有谦射在他肚子里的不知是些什么，不管bambam怎么的冲洗抠挖、按压自己的肚皮，都见不到丝毫精液流出的迹象。  
难道这就是和鬼魂做爱的副作用？Bambam压制住自己心里的恐慌和疑惑，想要找到金有谦寻求解答。或许鬼魂只有在夜晚出没，就像之前半个月的每一天晚上一样，或许今晚金有谦会再次出现也说不定？Bambam若有所思的抚摸着自己的肚皮，不知道自己期待金有谦的到来是因为想要让自己恢复原样，又或是因为别的什么。


End file.
